Chocolate Mountains
| released = March 23, 2012 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Lemonade Lake | next = Minty Meadow | image = Chocolate Mountain.png | episode = 4 | levels = - }} Chocolate Mountains is the fourth episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World One. This episode contains levels 36 to 50. The champion title is Chocolate Mountaineer. In Facebook, this is the second episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends. In mobile, this is the first episode to require doing so. Story Before episode: When the player reaches Chocolate Mountains, the first level will display a cut scene of Tiffi and Mr. Yeti. Mr. Yeti is asleep and Tiffi needs to find a way to wake him up. After episode: Eventually after shouting "Wake up!", Mr. Yeti thanks Tiffi for waking him up. New things *Liquorice locks ( ) are introduced officially in Level 36. Level 25 also had a liquorice lock appearance, but the appearance was unofficial. Trivia To get to Chocolate Mountains, 'you have to pay 9 '''Gold Bars '''from Lemonade Lake. It has levels 36-50. Guide Levels * Easiest level: 'Level 43 *Hardest level: Level 50 This episode is considered to be considerably easy with some considerably hard levels such as 41, 46, and 50. This episode is a bit harder than previous episode, Lemonade Lake. There are 8 jelly Levels , 4 ingredients levels , 2 moves levels , and 1 timed level . Gallery Mr Yeti, can you please help.png|Mr Yeti, can you please help? Mr Yeti, are you awake.png|Mr Yeti, are you awake? Mr Yeti is asleep, how can I wake him up.png|Mr Yeti is asleep. How can I wake him up? Mr Yeti....png|Mr Yeti...? Thanks for waking me up!.png|Thanks for waking me up! Please... let me help you!.png|Please... let me help you! Let us celebrate!.png|Yay! Everyone is happy! Level 36 Reality.png|Level 36 - |link=Level 36 Level 37 Reality.png|Level 37 - |link=Level 37 Level 38 Reality.png|Level 38 - |link=Level 38 Level 39 Reality.png|Level 39 - |link=Level 39 Level 40 Reality.png|Level 40 - |link=Level 40 Level 41 Reality.png|Level 41 - |link=Level 41 Level 42 Reality.png|Level 42 - |link=Level 42 Level 43 Reality.png|Level 43 - |link=Level 43 Level 44 Reality.png|Level 44 - |link=Level 44 Level 45 Reality.png|Level 45 - |link=Level 45 Level 46 Reality.png|Level 46 - |link=Level 46 Level 47 Reality.png|Level 47 - |link=Level 47 Level 48 Reality.png|Level 48 - |link=Level 48 Level 49 Reality.png|Level 49 - |link=Level 49 Level 50 Reality.png|Level 50 - |link=Level 50 Chocomountainfb.png|Chocolate Mountains on Facebook Trivia *This episode features level 46, a considerably hard level. It makes a cameo appearance in PSY's "Gentleman" single. *Even though this episode is named Chocolate Mountains, chocolate is not introduced until the next episode, Minty Meadow. *This episode is likely based off of Switzerland, as the country is very mountainous and is extremely well known for its chocolate. *This episode has the most levels that have 6 candy colours at 10. They are levels 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 42, 47, 48, 49 and 50. Levels 38 and 45 used to have 6 candy colours too, but they were later nerfed. *This is the first episode to have 4 different level types. *Every level in this episode contains liquorice locks. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Medium episodes Category:Reality Episodes